lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigger Machine Crane
is a yellow & white Trigger Machine combo consisting of Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill. Overview This set of Trigger Machines can combine their abilities and perform their own finisher, where Trigger Machine Crane pins the opponent against a surface and extends a ramp, allowing Trigger Machine Drill to race to the end of its boom and destroying the Gangler Monster by boring through it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 14-15, 17-19 History Sometime in the past, these VS vehicles ended up in the hands of Gangler brothers Anidara and Odordo Maximoff, the latter swearing revenge when his older brother was crushed by PatKaiser. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine Crane is a yellow & white Trigger Machine based on a crane. In Attack Mode, it ejects Trigger Machine Drill (see below) and extends its boom to strike at foes. It forms the right arm of PatKaiser Strong. Trigger Machine Drill The is a yellow & white Trigger Machine based on a drill tank. In Attack Mode it ejects from Trigger Machine Crane and extends its drill bit to attack. It forms the "baton" of PatKaiser Strong. Patren Ichigo in Trigger Machine Drill.png|Cockpit Keichiro in Trigger Machine Drill Cockpit.png|Untransformed Cockpit PatKaiser Strong is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with the hook part on Trigger Machine Crane, extending and retracting it. Trigger Machine Drill can then be used like a sword or thrusting weapon. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and impales the monster using the Trigger Machine Drill, destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 15, 17 Additional Formations PatKaiser Strong Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, Trigger Machine Biker, and Trigger Machines Crane & Drill. It can use the abilities of Trigger Machine Biker and Trigger Machine Crane & Drill as a combination. Its finisher is where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy and Trigger Machine Biker uses its front wheel to attack the enemy to destroy it. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 19 Notes *The use of a crane and drill combination is similar to Crane Arm and Drill Arm modules. **The use of a crane and drill combination is also similar to DaiBouken's Drill & Crane combination (albeit reversed as said combo featured GoGo Drill as its right arm and GoGo Crane as its right arm). ***The crane of the Crane Trigger Machine is reminiscent of Go-Busters' Go-Buster Beet. *** It's also similar to ToQger's Build DaiOh Drill. **The Trigger Machine Drill being used as a handheld weapon makes it similar to and MegaRed's Drill Saber. *Both Trigger Machines Crane & Drill are the first VS Vehicles to end up in the hands of a (pair of) Gangler Monster(s) before they were used by either team. *According to GoodStriker, both of these VS Vehicles were not Trigger Machines prior to being lost. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 19: The Price of Disobeying Orders'' References to be added Category:Mecha Category:Sentai 5 Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Yellow Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger)